volver a ti
by Melanny
Summary: Matthew comienza a convivir con Arthur y a medida que va creciendo se va enamorando de el, a pesar de que es incorrecto.¿que situaciones tendrá que pasar Matthew para aceptar lo que de verdad siente y sobre todo que hará por volver con Arthur? England x Canada/Múltiples personajes.
1. No soy digno de estar con él

Mmhp, bueno hetalia no me pertenece, cada quien con sus respectivos dueños O_o *aunque yo quiero que sea mio!*

Pareja Inglaterra x Canada -obvio- pero en este capitulo se vera un América x Canada pero no se preocupen! es solo el primer capitulo así que muchas cosas pueden suceder en las demás :D

Adelantos y Resumen al final de la historia, no los molesto y lean! wiiiiiii~ *huye*

* * *

**Volver a Ti**

Yo aun pequeño vivía con Francis, mi protector, el era una persona muy buena y sobre todo era un buen cocinero, todo era felicidad hasta que un día Francis me perdió, el se fue a la guerra contra los ingleses, lucharon muy duro, yo estaba muy preocupado durante el lapso en el que Francis estaba ausente, me volví un poco independiente a pesar de ser un niño todavía, vivía prácticamente solo y sin algún amigo para hablar; hasta que un día, muy temprano en la mañana , vi a través de la ventana de mi cuarto a un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con un traje celeste, pero había un problema, "sangre", en su traje celeste había sangre y también en su rostro, me asuste mucho y vi como Francis caía al piso. Rápidamente baje de mi habitación y salí afuera de la casa para abrazar y ver a Francis si estaba en buen estado, error!, Francis estaba en muy malas condiciones, y fue ahí mientras abrazaba a Francis y lloraba, vi como un hombre bajaba de un caballo y se acercaba a mi.

Vamonos-hablo-.

No quiero –grite-.

Tú me perteneces ahora-.

No es cierto!-me aferre mas a Francis- F-Francis d-despierta por favor.

Déjalo-me agarro del brazo- ahora vivirás conmigo-.

N-No y-yo no quiero-gritaba mientras era alejado de Francis-.

Tranquilo ahora vivirás conmigo-ambos subimos al caballo-por cierto mi nombre es Arthur- el caballo comenzó a moverse-.

F-Francis-trate de saltar pero Arthur me tenia bien sujeto-.

Lo único que vi fue a Francis a un tirado en el piso, ensangrentado, llore, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía pena, mucha pena, pero a la vez ira, rabia, por Arthur, si por el, a causa de el me separaron de Francis, eso nunca se lo perdonaré.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, pero recuerdo que cuando llegue a la casa no quería saber de nadie, Arthur me mostró mi cuarto del cual no salí varios días y por el cual Arthur pateo la puerta para sacarme obligatoriamente.

Matthew! Escúchame bien-Arthur me miraba fijamente- en esta casa hay reglas…

No me importan-susurre-.

Q-Que dijiste?- Arthur se acerco a mi-.

Que no me importa Arthur!-grite-.

Ok…escúchame, si tu te portas bien yo te llevare de nuevo con Francis-Arthur ablando su mirada y me sonrió dulcemente-.

E-En serio-mis ojos se iluminaron ante la buena noticia-y-yo prometo ser bueno Arthur…-y sin mas que decir lo abrace de la felicidad.

Era niño, seguía siendo inocente y caía ante cualquier mentira que me dijeran, no importa que tan malo sea, yo seguía siendo inocente, y tras esa inocencia ellos abusaron, yo seguía cayendo en mentira tras mentira con la esperanza de volver a ver a alguien a quien quería…que tonto fui.

* * *

La etapa de niño paso, ahora experimentaba cambios tanto físicos como emocionales, Arthur me entendía, era un buen padre, Alfred mi hermano gemelo a quien me lo presentaron cuando todavía era niño también sufría lo mismo que yo, solo que el a veces no lo controlaba y se revelaba contra Arthur.

Pobre mi padre Arthur, sufría mucho con mi hermano puesto que el era mas rebelde que yo; Arthur no es malo, al contrario es bueno, te entiende, le gusta la lectura, los buenos modales, aunque no tiene buen gusto para la comida, aun así yo lo quiero, pero este sentimiento es muy diferente del resto ya que cuando estoy cerca, mi corazón comienza a latir mas fuerte, me avergüenzo fácilmente y algunas veces tartamudeaba.

Creo que esto que siento es "amor", pero esta mal, yo no debería sentir eso por Arthur, es incorrecto, el además solo me vería como a un hijo, nunca como alguien que desea tener algo mas serio.

Yo ya no siento odio hacia Arthur; y Francis, creo que el ya hizo su vida con otra persona y esta feliz sin mi, es una pena de la cual tengo que superar junto con las mentiras que me dijo Arthur cuando era pequeño.

* * *

Una noche le conté a mi hermano que sentía cierta atracción hacia los hombres, "en especial de Arthur"-pensé, el lo único que hizo fue sentarse en frente mió y besarme, al inicio me sorprendió la acción de mi hermano pero el impulso de sentir algo nuevo me llevo a seguirle la corriente.

A-Alfred –susurre mientras sentía unas frías manos dentro de mi camisa-.

Tranquilo Matt…-Alfred lamía mi cuello mientras que sus manos masajeaban suavemente mis pezones-.

Entre beso y beso, rápidamente nos desvestimos, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, yo tenia miedo, mucho miedo, estaba cayendo en pecado, pero la sensación de experimentar algo nuevo fue lo que me llevo a continuar.

Alfred…-sentí los dedos de Alfred dentro de mi-…te amo.

Yo, también te amo Matthew-Alfred se acerco y me beso.

Mientras sus dedos masajeaban mi interior, su otra mano cogío mi miembro casi erecto y lo comenzó a masajear. Se sentía tan bien y eso Alfred lo veía en mí; luego de un rato saco sus dedos dentro de mi, sabia que algo mas grande entraría dentro de mi.

Esto dolerá un poco…-me susurro al oído-.

Y yo solo obedecí, sentí como su miembro entraba en mi interior, me aferre a la espalda de Alfred, clavando mis uñas en el, solté un pequeño grito, pero fui callado por los labios de mi hermano, era un dolor que quemaba, nuestros labios se separaron, Alfred me miro y yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, Alfred comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras besaba mi cuerpo, el placer comenzó a inundarme y cada vez deseaba mas y mas.

A-Alfred – jadeaba- m-mas rápido...Mmgh!

Alfred obedeció y aumento la velocidad, yo gemía de placer en el oído de Alfred, ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax, Alfred aumento mas su velocidad haciendo que ambos gimiéramos desenfrenadamente y tras una fuerte embestida, ambos gritamos de placer.

El grito seguramente se escucho en toda la casa, pero no nos importaba, Arthur no estaba en casa como para que nos grite por lo que hacemos, solo nos importo nosotros mismos.

Alfred se acostó a mi lado, ambos estábamos sudando, estábamos pegajosos, pero no nos importo.

Yo sabia que estaba mintiendo con respecto a mis sentimientos, yo amaba a otra persona, "Arthur", pero sin embargo me involucre con otra, no era lo correcto pero ¿quien es perfecto en este mundo?...nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté solo en mi cuarto, Alfred no estaba a mi lado, me sentía solo, vació, necesitaba que el este a mi lado, pero no estaba. De pronto Arthur entro en mi cuarto, yo rápidamente me cubrí con las sabanas, no quería que me viera así, sucio, impuro.

Levántate Matthew, hoy es un bonito Día – Arthur se sentó en el filo de mi cama.

Yo trate de levantarme pero un dolor agudo en la parte baja me lo impedía, y ahora que hacer, el único medio que me quedaba era mentir – A-Arthur no me siento bien, quiero descansar hoy día –y sin más que decir me cubrí completamente con las sabanas.

Tranquilo Matthew quédate en cama, llámame si necesitas algo mas-Arthur se paró y se dirigió a la puerta- si continuas así te llevare al medico- y sin mas que decir se fue-.

Comencé a llorar, me sentía triste, le mentí a mi padre, a mi propio padre y sobre todo a la persona de quien estaba enamorada; pero no_, "yo no soy digno de estar con el"_-pensé, me acosté con mi propio hermano anoche y ahora me siento sucio, muy sucio; ya no hay nada que me haga sentir diferente, le fui infiel a Arthur, mi abstinencia se desvaneció por el pecado, el deseo y la lujuria.

Espero que esto no empeore mas de lo que ya esta.

Fin del Primer capitulo (:

* * *

ñakañakañakañakañakañakañaka *creo que exagere -_- *

Resumen: En la primera parte canada vivía con Francis y con eso de la guerra contra España se va a la lucha como buen soldado (?)...pero pierde ante Arthur quien va a recoger a Matthew como un premio de su guerra, dejando a Francis tirado por ahí ~

En la segunda parte se ve a un Matthew enojado, dolido y sobre todo rebelde que no quiere obedecer a Arthur y el cansado de esto le miente y al final Matthew acepta como niño inocente.

En el tercero...dejo de ser niño y sufre muchos cambios al igual que su hermano y oh! Matthew se empieza a enamorar de Arthur -que lindo- a pesar de que sabe de que sabe que esta mal...por cierto en esta parte Matthew perdona todas las mentiras que Arthur pudo haberle dicho de pequeño *^*

Cuarta parte: es donde bueno Matthew le dice a su hermano que le atraen los hombres, pero no le dice que le gustaba Arthur, sino en forma general, y Alfred pues bueno aquí lo tome como una persona muy rebelde y liberal, así que bueno beso a su hermano y viene la parte hard yaoi -sangrado nasal-

La ultima parte wiiiiiii : es cuando Matthew despierta solo en su cama y se siente triste porque le hubiera gustado que este Alfred a su lado como protegiéndolo pero no, entra Arthur para despertarlo y Matthew como se sentía triste obedeció pero no puedo levantarse por el dolor de tener sexo y le miente a Arthur *yo lo tomo como la primera mentira que le dice a Arthur*, luego Arthur se va y deja a Matthew solo quien se siente solo y sucio al haber tenido relaciones con su hermano.

Avances: "La Prostitución"


	2. Prostitucion y Ruptura

**ñeeee lamento la demora pero regrese al colegio y trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...alguna falta de ortografía culpen a word! (:**

**disfruten y nos leemos mas abajo...**

* * *

**Cáp. 2**

Mi trabajo, un pequeño bar de prostitución tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales, nada más, soy mesero, mis horas de trabajo son de 11p.m a 4a.m, es cansado, lo admito, pero lo bueno es que tengo una buena paga, últimamente Arthur se ha alejado de mi y eso me preocupa ya que sin ningún motivo alguno se alejo de mi, nadie sabe de mi trabajo, al menos no hasta ahora.

En el bar he hecho muchos amigos y amigas, me protegen de algunos que se quieren pasar conmigo, soy débil, lo admito pero no por eso voy a dejarme manosear, ya que mi trabajo no es prostituirme. En cuanto a Alfred, el sigue siendo mi novio, Alfred trabaja como vigilante de un edificio, el también trabaja durante la noche, así que no tengo ningún problema de que valla a verme a mi cuarto y descubra que no estoy.

Mi jefe se llama Gilbert, un adicto al sexo y a las drogas, trato de no juntarme mucho con el, ya que es de peligrar cuando se enoja; pero cuando esta sano es muy bueno. A veces tengo miedo de Gilbert porque siento que en algún momento el olvidara el trato que yo hice con el, yo no quiero prostituirme, tengo miedo…

Matthew-llamo mi jefe-.

Si señor-me acerque sigilosamente hasta su habitación-.

Te pagare más…

Y eso a que se debe-estaba confundido-.

Tú sabes lo que necesito-me miro directamente a los ojos-.

Inmediatamente me tense- s-señor y-yo no quiero…

Nadie te ha dicho que es lo que quieres, mientras trabajes conmigo harás lo que yo te diga- su mirada, esa mirada-espero que ya no seas virgen-.

y-yo… – estaba nervioso-…no.

Eso es bueno Matthew, ahora ándate a la habitación 21 te necesitan ahí-.

Esto es normal supongo, seguir las ordenes del jefe por un poco mas de dinero, aunque siento que le fallo a Alfred, al menos no soy virgen como para que en mi primera vez sea con alguien que no quiero, esperen!, pero mi primera vez tan bien fue con la persona que no quise, creo que la vida no me quiere, me siento como un muñeco a partir de ahora.

Entro en la habitación que me ordenaron, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre de pelo marrón, una vez mas agradecí no ser virgen, me acerque lentamente, el se percato de mi presencia y volteo mirándome, me quede parado en mi lugar puesto que la persona que pedía mis servicios no era nada mas ni nada menos que mi amigo Antonio, español de nacimiento.

Matthew –hablo entusiasmadamente-.

Antonio-me acerque a el-.

Veo que al fin te dejaron ser mió-.

Yo soy de alguien más Antonio-pronuncie desafiantemente- pero esto es solo un trabajo que tengo que seguir-.

Sabrías lo que dirían si Alfred se entera-sonrió picadamente- y sobre todo lo que Arthur pensaría de ti-.

d-de que hablas…-trate de evadirlo-.

Sabes de lo que hablo Matthew así que no te resistas a este cuerpo español…-.

Por un momento me quede estático, como era que sabía todo eso, mil ideas llegaron a mi cabeza de golpe, pero trate de no mostrarlo. Esa noche hice lo que el quería, me acosté con el, tuve sexo con el, me sentía como un muñeco sucio; luego de eso llegaron 5 personas mas que pedían mis servicios, 2 de ellos solo para conversar y emborracharse, los otros 3 restantes, bueno pues también tuve sexo, era mi trabajo, todo sea por un poco mas de dinero.

* * *

Me levante y pude ver como Alfred estaba parado en el marco de mi puerta, me pregunte que hacia ahí, pero el rápidamente se acerco a mi y se coloco en mi encima, me asuste, que tenia en mente Alfred, no lo se, pero el quiere algo de mi.

Matthew…-comenzó-.

s-si Alfred?-.

Donde has estado anoche que no te encontré en tu cuarto?-me miro fríamente-.

y-yo fui a trabajar Alfred…-tenia que decirle la verdad-.

Trabajas de noche?-hablo con un poco de sarcasmo-.

Si…-.

Y se puede saber en que trabajas?-.

No…

Porque no! –gritó- o es que acaso no le puedes decir a tu hermano que te vas a acostarte con otras personas- Alfred me cogío firmemente de las muñecas-.

Es mi trabajo Alfred!-trate de soltarme-.

Es tu trabajo!...oh! no sabia que eso ahora se llamaba trabajo- rió desafiante- no lo creo…-.

Pues créelo, gano mas dinero que tu! Y sabes que…yo ya no te amo!- creo que eso le afecto Alfred puesto que me soltó-.

Como te atreves…-Alfred levanto su mano derecha para golpearme-.

Alto!-le grite y detuve su mano- tu no tienes derecho a golpearme- lo empuje a un lado haciendo que cayera de la cama- pensé que lo me comprenderías- comencé a llorar-.

Y levante mi vista hacia la puerta, observe como Arthur estaba parado, mirando la situación, su expresión era de tristeza y hasta se podría decir que quería llorar, me sentí tan miserable en ese momento que lo único que hice fue coger un abrigo y salir de casa. Quería salir de ahí, era como estar encerrado, deje a Alfred sentado en el piso, pensativo, mientras observe la casa, vi que a través de la ventana de mi cuarto me veía, derramando así su primera lagrima, lo ignore y me fui.

Mi vida va decayendo poco a poco, yo puedo superarlo, me olvidare de los vicios, me levantare del hondo en el que caí, me olvidare de que me amas, porque eso me duele y así no podré salir adelante, no te necesito, jamás volveré a ti.

Fin Cáp. 2

* * *

asdfghjkl ese Antonio es todo un loquillo xD

Creo que este capitulo no necesita aclaraciones puesto que ya se sabe que Matthew comenzo a trabajar en un local de prostitucion, Alfred se entera, Matthew practicamente termina la relacion que tenia con su hermano y bueno pues Arthur esta triste al haberse enterado de todo y sobre todo de que Matthew se va de la casa (?)~~

Adelantos: Alcohol y Drogas...


	3. Alcohol y Sexo

eh! no me maten, se que me demore mucho pero es que no tenia inspiración ademas este capitulo es solo de sexo y alcohol *o al revez* se suponía que debería ser sexo y drogas pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo vendrán las drogas...abajo nos leemos y ya no molesto *huye*

Cáp. 3 " Alcohol y Sexo"

Me fui de casa, no podía aguantar la decepción de los miembros de mi única familia, Alfred y Arthur.

Después de un largo viaje en taxi, llegue al bar, era mi hora de trabajar, estaba con una maleta en mano, todos los que estaban dentro del bar me observaron y el jefe inmediatamente me llamo a su oficina.

Matti…-.

Matthew señor-corregí-.

Matthew tranquilo, que paso? Porque las maletas?-gilbert se sentó-.

Mi padre y mi hermano se enteraron de que trabajaba-agache la cabeza-.

Tranquilo Matthew, toma esto-me dio un vaso de whisky-.

s-señor y-yo…

Con confianza Matthew, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí…-me sonrió-.

Yo con desconfianza acepte la propuesta vivir en el bar; la primera copa de Whisky fue muy horrible, pero luego, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, sentía mi cuerpo arder, y algo de confusión. Observe como Gilbert se acerco a mi y me beso, yo no opuse resistencia, entre beso y beso rápidamente llegamos a la cama, nos desvestimos rápidamente, simplemente me deje llevar, nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana, estábamos ebrios.

Matthew…te amo-me susurro gilbert-

y-yo también te a-amo-.

Esa fue la noche en que me acosté con mi jefe, diciendo palabras románticas que ni siquiera deberían ir dedicadas a el sino para Arthur. Todo fue tan rápido y falso, el amor que el me entregaba era verdadero y sincero pero yo no correspondía de la misma manera, se sentía raro; no he de recordar mucho sobre lo que paso anoche, solo se que tuvimos sexo desenfrenado.

Al día siguiente, amanecí acostado en la cama de Gilbert y el a mi lado, abrazándome; me dolía la cabeza, intente levantarme pero me fue imposible, me dolían las caderas y sobre todo la parte baja, era un dolor muy agudo. Al parecer tras querer levantarme desperté a Gilbert quien me sonrió amablemente y yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme, no dije nada, solo desvié la mirada. Todo era tan confuso, me odiaba a mi mismo y termino en la cama de mi jefe, genial, las cosas no podrían ir peor de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando, me convertí en la prostituta privada de Gilbert, todas las noches iba a su habitación, bebíamos hasta caernos de los muebles y teníamos sexo desenfrenadamente, esa era mi rutina de todas las noches, la envidia corría en las personas, hablaban a mis espaldas, me ignoraban y hasta algunas veces hacían que no me veían, me sentía terrible, pero no lo demostraba, siempre me decía a mi mismo "solo ignóralos, ya pasara".

Una noche, llego un francés, buen mozo, pelo rubio brillante y bien cuidado, ojos azules y una postura muy correcta. "¿Qué hacia un hombre tan refinado en un lugar como este?" –pensé.

Matthew! –grito- el jefe quiere que vallas – Elizabetha mi mejor amiga, era la única persona que no se olvidaba de mi-.

Muchas gracias por avisarme Elizabetha –le sonreí y me retire dirigiéndome a la habitación de Gilbert-.

Durante el camino muchas ideas llegaron a mi mente, hace ya tiempo que me había olvidado de Alfred y de Arthur, "Arthur"-pensé. Porque justo en ese momento Arthur abarco la mayoría de mis pensamientos, porque cuando se suponía que lo había olvidado vuelve a mi mente, yo ya no lo amo, al menos eso es lo que le hice creer a mi mente y a mi corazón, no hay duda alguna de que Gilbert una vez mas me acepte todo el amor falso que yo le he estado dando, ¿pero hasta cuando Gilbert seguirá con todo esto? Eso no lo tenia muy en claro, pero se que las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras para mi.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de que todas esas ideas se vallan, y me di cuenta de que estaba en frente de la puerta de mi "amante", di un pequeño suspiro y entre.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrar al Francés sentado con Gilbert conversando, en la mesa un cúmulo blanquecino; "droga"-pensé.

Matthew, amor pasa, te quiero presentar a alguien….

* * *

Ñeeeeeeee siento que algo falta, pero no se que (?)

lo siento por no publicar antes pero es que ando ocupada con las tareas y puaggg! es tan horrible! lo unico que me gusta del colegio son las clases de historia :D

bueno el siguiente capitulo "Drogas y otra ruptura?"


	4. drogas, NO! drogas

ha! volví! justo para navidad! se que he dejado este fic olvidado pero me estoy poniendo al día...

tomen esto como un pequeño regalo de navidad :3

Hetalia no me pertenece aunque desearía que así fuera ¬3¬'

disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos abajo!

* * *

*FRAGMENTO DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO*

Mi sorpresa fue encontrar al francés sentado con Gilbert conversando, en la mesa un cúmulo blanquecino; "droga"-pensé.

Matthew, amor pasa, te quiero presentar a alguien….

*continuación…*

Obedecí y me senté al lado de Gilbert, el francés me observo de pies a cabeza, me sentí incomodo en ese momento pero no podía quejarme.

Matthew, te presento a "Francis" –hablo feliz-.

Esperen! Francis, el era…mi antiguo tutor, el fue quien me crió prácticamente desde pequeño, no lo podía creer, al fin lo encontré, se notaba que estaba mejor que antes con respecto a la situación económica, pero que hacia aquí? En un lugar como este? Acaso había caído tan bajo?...no podía quejarme.

Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Francis- sonreí falsamente-.

Tu..-susurro- tu me haces recordar a alguien –me miro fijamente-.

Yo no se de que esta hablando señor Francis…-lo mire algo intrigado-.

AH! Por favor Francis, no arruines el momento-hablo gilbert-.

Lo siento mona mi –sonrió- toma esto –me entrego un pequeño papel con un polvillo blanco-.

Que se supone que haga con esto? –lo cogí algo dudoso-.

Inhálalo –respondió gilbert-.

Esto es droga –lo mire-.

Si lo es y es lo mejor del mundo…-sonrió el francés con elegancia-.

Esto no es correcto…-deje el papel con el polvo en la mesa-.

Que mas puede pasar Matthew? –Me miro gilbert- eres una prostituta, mas bajo no puedes caer querido –me sonrió como si nada-.

Por cierto cual es tu nombre pequeño?-me pregunto de la nada el francés mientras inhalaba un poco de aquel polvillo-.

Mi nombre es Matthew señor –me puse serio- Matthew Williams.

El francés se quedo parado observándome, observe ira en sus ojos, me asuste, no sabia como podía reaccionar, luego se paro y se acerco hacia mi y comenzó a hablar…

Matthew –mi miro- mi pequeño, mi petite

Francis… –hable serio-.

Se conocen? –Pregunto el pruso-.

Si…-respondí secamente-.

Yo era su antiguo tutor hasta que el cejotas me lo quito –refunfuño-.

Ahora veo que fue lo mejor alejarme de ti –sonreí-

Estas diciéndome que el cejotas ese es mejor tutor que yo!-reclamo-.

Si..

p-pero que?...-fue interrumpido-.

Eres alguien mal agradecido!-me tiro una cachetada-.

Tu no tienes derecho a pegarme ahora! –lo mire fijamente con una mano en mi mejilla enrojecida- TU NO ERES NADIE…

No se te ocurra pegar a mi Matthew –se paro gilbert enfrentando a su "amigo"-.

No te metas gilbert, este asunto es entre yo y matthew-hablo seriamente mirando a su amigo y luego desvió la mirada para mirarme- yo no soy nadie!, mírame ahora, soy mas poderoso que tu! –Subió el volumen de su voz- y aun así me dices que no soy nadie –rió-.

Eres mas poderoso que yo, por favor no me hagas reír-me pare- eres poderoso con esto!-señale la droga- jamás pensé que hicieras estos tratos y todo para que! Tener dinero y hacerte llamar el poderoso, en verdad me das lastima ex tutor –me encamine a la salida de la habitación-.

Matthew espera! –Trato de detenerme gilbert- y nuestra relación?

Jamás tuvimos relación alguna…-y sin más que decir salí de la habitación-.

Todo esto era de lo peor, deje a mi familia, mi verdadera familia, Arthur y Alfred, jamás debí abandonarlos, ahora me siento peor que antes.

Abandone el bar, deje mis cosas en aquel cuarto de hospedaje dentro del bar, no quería saber nada de ese lugar y mucho menos de Francis, mi ex tutor, que descubrí que era drogadicto y que otras cosas mas habra hecho, quien sabe si Francis estuvo con la droga cuando aun estaba con el y bueno pues Gilbert, el siempre tan inocente y loco, con su awesomenidad, era tan patético, me volví frió desde que andaba en la prostitucion, con el alcohol y todo eso, pobre de el se notaba que me quería pero yo a el no.

Ahora donde iba a vivir?, no tenia hogar ni un techo donde refugiarme pero al menos tenia ropa, ropa de mesero, eso no me lo sacaría, ahora el mejor lugar para dormir seria la calle. Entre en un pequeño callejón al lado de un famoso hotel tres estrellas, no era tan malo, tenia que conformarme ya que ahora no tenia hogar y tenia que ahorrar el poco dinero que tenia para comer, estaba decidido, a partir de ahora viviría en la calle.

Que pasaría si Arthur me viera así? En la calle todo sucio y descuidado, de seguro que me daría una buena represalia por ello, pero porque de nuevo pienso en el? No me puedo dejar llevar por mis sentimientos esta vez, no regresare a casa como un perrito extraviado que se arrepintió de haber salido de ahí, no no y no, no me dejare llevar nuevamente por el amor, yo ya no creo en el, no creo en nadie, ni en Dios, el fue quien me metió en esto, me enamore de Arthur, tuve relaciones con mi hermano para rellenar el sentimiento vacío que no podía llenar, me metí en la prostitucion y en el alcohol, estaba a punto de meterme en las drogas y a causa de todo ello no tengo donde dormir ahora, esto es una pesadilla que el origino, ya no creo en nadie.

Ya no creo en Dios y mucho menos en el amor-suspiro-

Ahora andaba recostado detrás de un basural, intentando dormir, que bajo he caído pero pronto me superare yo mismo, de eso estoy seguro.

Matthew lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, contradiciéndose si creía o no en amor, si creía o no en Dios, se preguntaba porque a pesar de todo Arthur seguía acoplando la mayor cantidad de sus pensamientos, todo esto sin llegar a una solución.

FIN!

* * *

Fin! es en serio! ...es broma es solo el fin del capitulo asdfghjklñ

solo que me faltan ideas para el capitulo final cuando se encuentra con Arthur! -se supone que no debería habérselos dicho pero es navidad- tómenlo esto como un regalo de navidad pero please den ideas yo tengo muchas pero tal vez las de ustedes estén mejores

ojala les haya gustado este capitulo!

reviews?


End file.
